1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a media tracking guide, and more particularly, relates to a media tracking guide used to guide the transport of printing media in a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern printers, a variety of feed and take-up mechanisms are required to be driven and/or wound in order to transport printing media, ribbon, backings, etc. In most applications, these feed and take-up mechanisms require tensioning structure to maintain a desired amount of tension on the transport system and printing media in order to minimize or eliminate roll out or jamming and provide smooth transport of the printing media. One structure used in the art to provide tension is a clutch mechanism. Such a mechanism typically includes a friction plate intended to impart a predetermined torque to the feed and/or take-up mechanisms during operation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,690. Although adequate for their intended function, these clutch mechanisms are typically expensive, require several assembly and adjustment steps to insure proper operation and cannot be removed or disabled when desired.
Another form of supplying tension to printing media as it is transported across printing mechanisms is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,460. In that system, fan-fold type printing media is kept at a continuous proper tension by sprocket wheels and pins which are aligned with perforations located along outer edges of the fan-fold printing media. While this system was adequate and inexpensive, it required that the printing media contain perforations which added to the cost of the printing media.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of previously known printing media guides, it would be desirable to provide a printing media guide which effectively provides a bi-directional tracking force along printing media as it is fed along the transport of a printing apparatus. In addition, a need exists in the art for a simple and versatile media tracking guide which is easily installed and removed from a printing apparatus and configurable for different types and sizes of printing media particularly of the fan-fold type. A need also exists for a media tracking guide which can provide positive tracking forces to printing media which is not dispensed from a media hub within a printing apparatus but preferably, from a source that is outside the printing apparatus such as an independent roller hub or source of fan-fold media.
Accordingly, the present disclosure obviates the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a media tracking guide, which is simple in operation, inexpensive to manufacture, easily installed and removed and capable of providing positive tracking of printing media supplied to a printing apparatus.